My Lovers Gone
by lilmissangel-kat
Summary: He left. He left without a word. No mumers of love, no kisses upon my body. I pray for him. May he have a safe journey. May you know that my lovers gone. My frist Songfic! Please R&R.


Title: My Lovers Gone  
Author: Myst  
Genre: Angst, Romance, Death  
Summary: He left. He left without a word. No mumers of love, no kisses upon my body. I pray for him. May he have a safe journey. My you know that my lovers gone.   
  
This is a songfic (My first attempt at writing one, and I am quite pleased with the results!). The song is ::gasp:: My Lovers Gone, by Dido. So don't kill me because this isn't my song, and all rights and whats-a-ma-called-it go to her.   
Oh and the chacters are owned by the lovely Ms. Rowling.

I'm sorry you had to leave.

I didn't want it to end up this way. I love you, you know that. Did you love me? I wonder why I ever doubted you.

_My lover's gone_

_His boots no longer by my door_

You said that this must be done, and that no matter how it turned out you would still love me. Sometimes I don't believe you.

_He left at dawn_

_And as I slept I felt him go___

I thought you said that you would say goodbye. My eyes stung with tears while I was still asleep. My body shook with them after my slumber.

_Returns no more_

_I will not watch the ocean___

Your eyes, I see them everywhere. There is no escape from them. They invade my dreams, you invade my dreams. They are all I see, sometimes they are all I miss.

_My lovers gone, no earthly ship will ever bring him home again___

_Bring him home again_

Why did you have to go on? You always said that you wanted to have a family with me. I want you home. I want to hold you against my body and sooth you through your nightmares. I want to press my hands against your body.

_My lover's gone___

_I know that kiss will be my last_

Your lips. They were so sweet, gentle. They always made me want more. I wish you could have let them devour my body one more time. I long for them, I long for their feel upon my skin. You took them away from me.

_No more his soul___

_The tune upon his lips has passed_

Whispers, oh how I remember them. The soft murmur against my ear. The sugar words you would breathe. Your voice, it was magic. What it did to me was unmanageable. Shivers would spiral through my body as I took your words to heart.

_I sing alone___

_While I watch the ocean_

Our baby has your eyes. Every time I gaze them I almost cry. Your baby is beautiful in every way; I never thought anything so perfect could come into life. Well, anything instead besides you.

_My lover's gone___

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again_

Do you watch me? That's a thought that often crosses my mind. I pray from you every night, I pray that one day we will meet again. That one day you can see the angel that you helped bring into this world. Then maybe I could feel your lips upon me one more time.

_Bring him home again___

_My lovers gone_

Everyone was sad when you left. I wasn't sad, I was mad. I thought of giving her up, destroying her from inside me. But then I'd close my eyes and see your smiling face. I'm glad I didn't do it. Then I would have to be the last Potter around.

_His boots no longer by my door___

_He left at dawn_

Sometime I am uncertain if I will ever find happiness again. You were what lit my flame, what drove me on. I often think that she is all I have. But then I turn my head and see our other best friend. I knew he loved her from the second he saw her.

_And as I slept I felt him go___

_Returns no more_

She is fourteen now. She knows all about you, everything, including the things that the history books never covered. Like your soft side. I think she's found someone. I tears me to think that I would have to split her with some other man. But she seems pretty content about him. I've seen the way he holds her, it's as if he never wants to let go. They remind me of us, sometimes; being so young. I tell her that she is too young to know what love is, she just tells me that I was too young to know what love was as well.

_I will not watch the ocean___

_My lovers gone_

She has got your eyes, and my hair. As well as your unbelievable talent on a broomstick. She gets top marks, I can never stop smiling with pride when she owls me ever week to tell me about it. But I have noticed something. I never thought I would tell anyone this, but yet I find myself telling her that friendship, love, and belonging will always come before marks.

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again___

_Bring him home again_

I love you Harry. Sometimes I think I hear you answer me, I hear you breathe those four words, those four words that still bring a tear to my eye today.

"I love you Hermione."

Fin


End file.
